The Colour Green
by XpDestroyerZ
Summary: I believed they were looking for a cure to save mankind, I was wrong. I thought I was going to die, a girl's shout told me I was wrong. I thought I put a gun to my head, I thought I heard a click too, I thought I pulled the trigger too, I thought I died too. The girls green eyes told me I was wrong.
1. Prologue

The Colour Green

 **Arcane Charmcaster:** Thankyou for bringing my attention to that :)

(O)O(O)O(O)

I heard that there was a group looking for a cure, I didn't believe it. I was wrong. I heard that the cure was closer than expected, I didn't believe it. I was right, and wrong at the same time. I thought I was dead, I believed it too. I wasn't. I thought I couldn't keep going, I believed it too. The sound of the girls voice made me doubt myself. I thought I put a gun to my head, I thought I heard a click too, I thought I pulled the trigger too, I thought I died too. Those eyes told me I was wrong.

(O)O(O)O(O)

"Name."

"…"

"Kid! Are you even listening to me?"

I jumped at the voice, having forgotten where I was. "Sorry what?"

"Name?" The guard said.

"Flynn." I managed to get out through a yawn. The guard nodded and wrote something down on his sheet of paper, had to be my name.

"Alright Flynn, where are you from?"

I looked at the man sitting next to the guard, a man nearing the mid forties it seemed, he was definitely superior compared to the guard, in the hierarchy of leadership anyway. "Maryland."

"Where in Maryland?" The guard asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, that's just where my mum said I was from. I don't even know what it looks like." I sighed.

"And your just by yourself now?" The superior asked, a Texan accent apparent in his voice.

"Yes."

Both men nodded and the superior watched as the guard wrote something down on the sheet of paper.

"How long were you planning on staying here Flynn? Or are you looking to stay here permanently?" The superior asked.

"I'll stay as long as I'm able." Another yawn escaping. "I can work." I suggested.

The superior looked up from the page for a second. "Doubt it with the shape your in." He sighed. "However we've got enough food for everyone two times over here so you should be alright soon enough." He smiled.

It took me a couple of seconds to notice the significance of his words, it was also made a hell of a lot clearer when I saw the smile flicker across his face. "Does that mean I'm allowed in?" I asked.

"Welcome to Jackson kid." The man smiled, shaking my hand. The guard also shaking my hand.

"My names James. This is Tommy." He smiled. "He runs things around here so if you need any help come talk to either of us, preferably me because Tommy has important stuff to look after." I nodded in response.

James shook his head. "Lets go find you a place to stay buddy. Get some food for you too."

Words could not express how grateful I was.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

—-

 _I watched the burning town, the very place I had found refuge from the troubles of this world, the place where I thought I could start again, the only place I could have ever truly called home._

 _I sat in silence, watching as the sun started to hide beyond the horizon, but even so, I never truly thought it to be an amazing sight, all thanks to the inferno that raged on in the forest town, claiming the lives of people I cared about, people that I didn't so much care about but still believed they should have had a chance to live._

 _And it was all my own fault. I brought them here. I should have given myself up, but I was selfish, and now innocent people had to pay for the results of my actions._

 _The girl who was using my shoulder to lean against my shoulder suddenly started to cry out that this was all her fault, that she had been the reason the town was in a smouldering wreck. That wasn't true though, I know it wasn't, I was the real reason this had happened, I was the one to blame. But no matter what I said, she insisted that everything that had happened had been her fault._

 _And then I started to doubt myself, maybe she was the reason that they had attacked us, maybe she was wrong and I was the reason they had attacked us. But there was one thing I knew for sure,_

 _There was something that those green eyes were hiding._

—-

Flynn awoke with a start, kicking the blanket off of himself after the nightmare. He didn't understand why it worried him so much and he did not know who the girl was either. Eventually he gave up trying to figure out the nightmare and instead settled on telling himself, "That was strange." He still felt a little worried that he was seeing images of Jackson being destroyed so soon to his arrival. He didn't even have a connection to the place yet apart from sleeping there for a night and technically owning his own house.

He only realised after he'd wasted so much time trying to decipher the images, that his clothes were drenched in his own sweat.

He rose from the couch where he had slept the night and walked over to his bag. Looking through the bag, all of his clothes were either drenched, dirty, or stained with blood.

Flynn frowned for a second before getting up to explore the rest of the house in hopes that there were clothes somewhere for him.

It didn't take him long to find some because it appeared that each bedroom was stocked with clothes for people big and small, for both men and women, for both kids and adults.

He picked out clothes that were a tad bit big for him however he preferred bigger, looser clothes compared to clothes that felt like they were sticking to your skin. As such the shirt was down to just above his knees.

Just as he left the room he had found his new clothes someone knocked on the door.

Flynn walked up to the door, hesitated a moment but eventually opened the door to see a man he hadn't met before standing on the front porch to the house.

"Hello Flynn! I don't believe we've met yet." The man out the front of the house said.

"I don't think we have. No." Flynn confirmed.

"I won't take up much of your time Flynn. Tommy and James sent me over to tell you that you have school starting in a week from now, and also I'm the house on the corner of the street."

Flynn listened to everything the man had to say and nodded but the man standing in front of him was starting to annoy him. He looked like he was about thirty or so and he stood a good foot taller than Flynn did at five-foot-six.

"What's your name anyway, and how do you know mine?" Flynn said in an annoyed tone, already knowing the answer to the second half of his question.

The man frowned for a second. "I do apologise," He started. "As to how I know your name that's because Tommy and James told me who you are." The man said making Flynn correct in his assumptions as to how he knew his name. "And I myself am Elson Fernandez." He said, returning to his cheery smile a second later.

Flynn raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. "Not a name you hear often, if all for that matter."

Elsons grin grew wider. "Aye, that's true but that's why I love it so much. Because it's unique."

"Good point." Flynn said, a smile crept onto his face.

"Well anyway Flynn, it has been good to make your acquaintance, I'll see you around!" He said as he walked back into the street waving at Flynn as he left.

Flynn frowned once the man had disappeared and shut the door. "School!?"

He absolutely hated the idea of it. He personally had never been but he did not like the idea of a school and he definitely didn't think he had to go since he had taught himself how to read and write on his own, admittedly he wasn't great at writing but you could still understand what he wrote, or at least he hoped people could.

—-

A few days later, Flynn woke up early in the morning dreading the fact that he had to go to school today, couldn't it have been a few more weeks at least. Flynn really did hate the idea but he knew it would be stupid to miss the first day, he knew it would be stupid to miss any day unless he was sick or couldn't make it which he doubted he had anywhere else he would need to be anytime soon since anyone under the age of eighteen generally wasn't allowed to go outside the walls or participate in any dangerous activity for that matter. Sure, they were taught to fight and kill, but that was on practice dummies not on infected or wild animals that could tear you limb from limb.

The walk to the building where 'school' was held was a short one but Flynn enjoyed it none the less because for the past few days he had stayed inside the house that he had been given, not having to leave since there was a stock of food and there was fresh running water to the house which he knew for fact not everyone had, so he counted himself lucky.

As he walked he noticed that there were not many people around, apart from those setting up their stores or on their way to 'school' just as he was.

The first thing that really caught his attention was the building where he was to supposedly learn in. It was a large concrete, single story building that didn't have any windows nor did it have anyway for light to get inside the building. The only way Flynn could describe it was that he thought he was walking into hell.

Not even ten seconds passed before a door burst open and a girl burst through the door and collapsed against the wall, another teen followed her out of the door but he wasn't stumbling across the hall like the girl had been. A small crowd formed around them and watched with intent at everything that happened next. Flynn had been the closest to the door and such was on the inside of the group and therefore had a clear view of the entire confrontation.

"Do you really think you could get away with that you dumb bitch?!" The guy said as he stalked towards the girl who was leaning against the wall trying to crawl even further away from him.

"Do you really think you could steal the only shit I have that reminds me of my family and you could get away with it?!" He yelled.

Flynn narrowed his eyes at the girl who was now trying to hind behind her knees but to no avail.

The guy who had caught the girl stealing from him kicked her feet to the side so that she couldn't hind from him behind her knees anymore.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He hissed wrapping his hands around her throat and pushing her against the wall.

The girl didn't respond, or at least not verbally she looked around the group of people that surrounded them, looking for someone who could help her. Her eyes stopped on Flynn and the look she gave him pleaded for his help. _Why me?_

After a few seconds the guy strangling the girl released his grip on the girl and looked at where she had been for help. His eyes found Flynn's and a smile crossed his features.

"Staying out of it? Good call." He said, grinning like a mad man. "Your new here aren't you?"

Flynn frowned and looked at the girl who collapsed back to the ground, shook and visibly in pain but it was nothing that wouldn't dull within a day or two. "Maybe." Was Flynn's curt response.

The grin disappeared from the boys face for a second but was returned just as quickly as it had disappeared. "Well new kid, come and find me in your break." He grinned, walking off up the corridor like nothing had just happened. The crowd around him split to let him pass.

"What's your name." Flynn said.

He turned around and looked back at Flynn but continued up the hall all the same, stopping for a second after he asked a question of his own.

"You'll find out soon enough, if you come find me when I told you to. What about yourself?" He asked.

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out then." Flynn said, keeping a neutral expression the whole time. Another grin swept across his features before he turned around the corner of the hall.

Flynn noticed no one had gone to help the girl and that the group that had watched the fight had stepped away from him, all except for one girl who remained where she had been standing on the opposite side of the circle from Flynn. He looked back down at the girl on the ground and she scowled at him.

"Why did you just allow that to happen." The girl who had remained in place asked scowling at him the same way the thief on the ground was.

"And why should I have helped someone who stole something from someone?" He asked in a threatening voice. "To me that was all justified." He added, glaring at the girl who questioned why he didn't help.

"Nothing's ever justified with Omar." She hissed, stepping towards the girl on the ground. "You'd do well to learn that." She growled, helping the other girl up and away from the group of onlookers.

He looked around and sure enough it seemed that every other teen backed away from his gaze. " _That was one hundred percent justified."_

— _-_

He would be lying if he said that he found school helpful or enjoyable in the slightest. It felt like days had passed when only a few minutes had, if it was like this every day he knew he would have to find a way out. Perhaps he could persuade Tommy that he was more valuable as a scout, or a scavenger, or whatever shitty jobs the town had that could get him out of school.

Of course the class Flynn had ended up in had both the girls from the fight earlier, if you could call it that. The first of the two, Maddy he had overheard someone say, was the one who had been caught stealing. The second of the two, Georgia he had also overheard, was the one who stood up for her friend and Flynn had to admit, what she did would have been admirable, to stand up for a someone when no one else would, even if that meant that they would get shit for it, but the person she stood up for was a thief.

The first two classes or periods as the teachers called them went by far too slowly for Flynn's liking and he was sure that he had fallen asleep at one stage because at one point the teacher was talking about the Sin and Cos rules and then the next thing he knew the old guy that they had for a teacher was talking about the Tan rule. Although come to think of it maybe he hadn't because all three rules seemed rather similar.

Finally the teacher, Oliver Oswald, or Mr Oswald dismissed the class and all were free to leave for their first break of two that day.

"Flynn. A word." The old man spoke in quite a commanding voice.

Flynn sighed as he was almost out the door when the teacher had called for him. "Yeah?" He asked as he walked over to the teacher as slow as possible.

"Maddy and Georgia told me about what happened earlier before class. I just wanted to make it clear that, that kind of behaviour here is unacceptable and would you refrain from it in future." He said in a very neutral tone of voice, however he was visibly agitated.

"Sorry Mr Oswald." He sighed, wishing that he would leave me be now.

He visibly relaxed at the apology and continued on with something else.

"Now there is one last thing Flynn. How far along are you with your studies?" He asked.

"My what?" Flynn questioned.

"Your studies? Your classes?" He prodded.

Flynn's attention was suddenly drawn to the floor beneath his feet, a sorrowful look on his face. "I've never actually gone to a school before."

To Flynn's surprise the teacher nodded his head and said, "That's alright."

"How's that alright?" Flynn asked.

"Because that's alright, not everyone learns at the same pace as others, and not everyone has had the chances that others might have seen as a commodity. Especially in such a world as ours." The old man said. "What's important now though is that you know that myself and the other three teachers here are here to help you along and help you with anything that you don't understand, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good now go before your next classes start and you haven't had recess yet."

"Recess?" Flynn asked.

The old man shrugged. "That's what most of the kids here call it, I just go with it."

Flynn nodded and left the room shutting the door behind him as he left the old man to his work.

—-

"About time you found me." The tall but skinny kid said as he saw Flynn approaching from the opposite end of the hall.

"Omar." The latter said as he arrived in front of him.

"Ah I see you've learnt my name…Flynn." Omar said stepping aside and draping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him along and towards the group of people that were standing in the corner of the what seemed to be deserted corridor.

"How'd you know my name?" Flynn questioned as he watched the group in front of him turn to look his way, there was four others apart from Omar and himself.

"James is in your class." He said pointing to the shortest of the group who was leaning against the wall in the corner.

"How's it going dude." He asked as finally saw Flynn approaching.

"Yeah, not bad thanks." Flynn said now standing right in front of the group.

"Well lads," Omar started. "If you didn't already know, this here is Flynn, I reckon he could be a good addition to the group. What do you all reckon?" He asked looking around at his friends.

"Aye, he looks like a good kid to me." The first, tallest, of the group said.

—-

I was not expecting to find Omar and immediately have a vote about the chances of me joining his group who seemed like they could care less about school than I did. The perfect fit, I thought.

"Aye, he looks like a good kid to me." The first of the group said. He was also the tallest, almost a foot taller than myself.

"Ok, that's two for Flynn in. Thanks Kurt." Kurt nodded.

"Hold on a second where did the second vote come from?!" A kid just above my own height questioned with an annoyed look on his face. "You better not be playing favourites again." He said, glaring at Omar and in turn Kurt.

"No Harry, that was my own vote included." Omar clarified.

"Right."

"Well what do you think then Harry?" Omar asked.

"Well, if you reckon he's a good kid then I'll say yes."

"Three votes yes, he's good as in but I wanna hear your opinions." Omar said, looking at the two yet to give an answer.

"I say yes." One of them stated bluntly.

"Straight to the point hey Max."

"I say no." The last one said, a kid who was shorter than me by quite a bit. "Only because he's got my name." He added with a smirk.

Omar laughed. "They're spelt differently you dickhead."

"I know," the short kid said. "I just wanted to be the odd one out." He said joining Omar in his laughing fit. Shortly after all of them were howling in laughter, all except Flynn.

"Flinn." The shorter kid said offering his hand to Flynn. "Except with an I rather than a Y."

I grinned at the short man, grasping his hand with my own.

—-

 _I watched as the fire started to die down, due to the rain that flooded the area around us now. The girl still sat, leaning against me and using my shoulder as a pillow, the moon now directly above us, a full moon at that. The stars twinkling from above almost as though they were shedding tears for the town that now looked like a massive bonfire that had been put out years ago and all but forgotten. A town I now knew all too well as Jackson._

 _I heard a crack and a soft squishy sound before everything went black and a girls scream reverberated throughout my ears._


End file.
